


My Valentine

by Astralin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, soft and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralin/pseuds/Astralin
Summary: Draco is very nervous for some reason. But why? After all, it's Valentine's Day in Hogwarts. Everybody should cheer up and kiss whomever they like.(This was written with the intention to make a father and son fluff, non-romantic. But I am aware it doesn't have to be read that way.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy & Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't say how old Draco is so it's for you to decide yourself.  
> I really like parent-child relationships where they celebrate each other's valentine's day. I am soft for it.  
> English isn't my first language!  
> I don't really know how to use tags here. This is my first story ever.  
> You can tell me how I did.

Draco had his head above the clouds that day. Something about his eyes, the dreamy look in them made people avoid him. Some even thought he had a crush! But knowing him, all was sure he would be bugging that person if that really was the truth.

“What’s up with you today, Malfoy? It’s Valentine’s Day. You should lighten up.”

“Shut up. I’m none of your business.”

“Okay, just checking…”

The blond boy scowled before turning his head, surprising everybody with his forgiving demeanor.

Draco didn’t have a crush. No, he didn’t. At least not in the traditional way one would expect.

He just… Has been waiting for an answer to the letter he sent…

-

“Father,  
You’ll always be my valentine.”

Lucius smiled at the paper he’s holding. Knowing very well that his dear son had the same feeling he has in his chest.

**end**


End file.
